


Concentration

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Teasing, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don questions Leo’s ability to concentrate and winds up getting a first hand demonstration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concentration

Leo was a master ninja, something that he took pride in reminding his brothers of quite often. He had been the one to take to Master Splinter's training like a fish to water from the moment that their father began training them. Part of the mastery that he had achieved was his ability to concentrate when he was meditating. He liked to brag that nothing could shake him out of that state.

While Leo’s brothers didn't begrudge him the pride he took in what he did, it could become irritating at times. This could be especially true for Don. He and Leo had been dating for just over a year and he loved the dedication that his mate showed in everything he cared about.

While Don was confident with his place in Leo's life, there were times that he wished his lover wasn't so focused on his ninja training. There were times that he would like a little more attention, especially when he was as horny as he was feeling right now.

Leo could be determined when it came to his meditation but Don could be equally determined when it came to getting laid. When Don walked into their room to find Leo sitting on his mat meditating he took it upon himself to see just what it would take to break his mate's famous concentration.

Don closed the bedroom door behind him and turned the lock with an audible click. There was no question in Don's mind that Leo knew he was in the room. No matter what he was doing Leo was always aware of his surroundings and who was near him.

Even though he knew Leo wasn't watching him yet, Don made sure to take his gear off slowly so that if his lover had been watching he would get a nice little strip tease. When he was done he walked up to Leo and leaned his face in close to Leo’s neck without touching him and breathed in his mate's scent deeply.

After gaining no visible response from Leo, Don slid around behind him and knelt down. As horny as Don felt, he knew that he had to move slowly in his breaking of Leo's concentration or everything that he was doing would backfire and he'd be left with only his hand to take care of himself with.

Don started slowly by running the blue bandana tails through his hands and breathing in the scent that was uniquely his mate's. When he breathed out again Don made sure to blow the air across the back of Leo's neck raising goose bumps along the flesh.

Placing a kiss as light as a butterfly's wing on the spot that he was just blowing on, Don also bought his hands up to Leo's shoulders. Gently he ran just his fingertips over the skin, down to the elbows, and back up again. The slightly tightening of Leo's muscles was the only indication that Don was getting any reaction out of his lover.

Using that victory Don let his fingers dance along the skin that connected Leo's carapace to his plastron. When he reached the bottom he moved his hands onto the plastron itself. Moving back up again over the centerline of the plastron, Don made sure to run his fingers over the slit that protected Leo's cock which was starting to expand causing Leo’s breathing too hitch momentarily.

Bringing one hand back down, Don took the leaf green tail in his hand and rubbed it from base to tip. When he got to the tip he pinched it between his fingers. That pinch was the straw that broke the camel's back and sent Leo's eyes flying open.

Before Don had a chance to move, Leo spun around faster than someone that had been sitting in one position for hours had a right to move. Before Don knew what was happening he was laying on his back with Leo towering above him pinning him to the floor.

"What do you think that you're doing Donnie?" Leo growled at the turtle beneath him.

"Quite frankly I'm horny and I wanted to see just how long your concentration would last," Don answered cheekily. "Apparently the answer is less than five minutes."

Leo wasn't one that cared to have his abilities questioned so blatantly. He slammed his lips down on top of Don's so that his mate couldn't keep teasing him. Don churred into the kiss as Leo's tongue invaded his mouth and claimed it with such passion that it took his breath away.

When Leo finally pulled away it was to leave Don panting with half-lidded eyes. "So you think I need work on my concentration?" Leo asked with a smirk. "Well I think I know the perfect way to do just that and you can help me."

Don couldn't help the shudder that travelled through his body at the look of pure lust that Leo was giving him. The shudders just continued as Leo once again moved to attack his mouth and draw his tongue into a battle for dominance. It was a battle that Don quickly surrendered as he allowed Leo to take control and ravish him.

This was something that Leo loved about his mate. It didn't matter if Don was the aggressor or the submissive, he was always just so passionate with whatever he did Leo couldn't help but respond almost instantly. He just wanted to give Don that same feeling and planned on concentrating solely on Don until he was begging him for release.

When Leo finally released Don's mouth to gulp in the cool evening air he moved down to suck at Don's pulse point. He could feel the blood rush under his lips and pick up speed with each of his touches. Slowly Leo followed the column of Don's neck down to his collar bone which he alternated kissing and nipping to draw as many churrs out of Donnie that he could.

While Leo was busy lavishing attention on his neck, Don had brought his hands up to wrap around his mate's neck. Without conscious thought Don dug his fingernails into the skin on Leo's shoulder in an effort to just anchor himself to the earth so he wouldn't get swept away on the waves of pleasure that were crashing over his body.

As turned on as Don got from attention being lavished on his neck, that was not his only erogenous zone. Leo had learned through multiple careful explorations where each and every one of them was. Using his hands, Leo ran his fingers over the bridge that connected Don's plastron to his carapace. That massage made Don wiggle and squirm in Leo grasp and moan out his want and desire.

When Leo reached the bottom of Don's plastron he moved in for the kill. He barely brushed his fingers over the slit that protected Don's manhood before his cock came tumbling out into his hand. Taking a firm hold of the hard organ, Leo steadily pumped it to spread the pre-come from tip to base and back.

Looking up to watch Don's expression, Leo lowered his mouth to lick just beneath the head of Don's dick. This resulted in Don trying to jerk his hips up to get more of that sensation but Leo just moved his hands to hold onto Don's hips and held them down. Once he was sure that Don wouldn't be able to thrust his hips up, Leo took the entire length of Don's cock into his mouth.

The wet heat that was playing along the entire length of his organ began driving Don crazy. Leo had many talents and using his mouth to tease and torture his mate was definitely one of them.

When Leo sensed that Don was getting close to his peak he backed off and let the penis fall out of his mouth with a pop. Ignoring Don's groan of frustration, Leo moved back up his lover's body until he was straddling Don's waist and started to sit back planning to encase the large organ inside his body.

"Leo wait. You have to prep yourself first. I don't want to hurt you," Don cautioned.

Leo ignored Don and slid down until he had taken Don completely into his slick entrance. "I already took care of that Don," Leo smirked. "I know how to concentrate on the important things."

Don was about to make a retort but was stopped short when Leo lifted himself up and slammed himself back down on Don's cock. With the direct hit to his prostate, Leo couldn't keep his own erection hidden any long and allowed it to gain its freedom and drop down.

Don was so swept away in the waves of sensations rolling over him that he barely registered this change in his lover. All he could register in that moment were the clenching muscles that were caressing every inch of his erection. Every time Leo slammed himself down onto Don, Don thrust himself up to meet his lover's every move.

Leo concentrated on hitting his prostate dead on each and every time he bounced down. This was for two reasons. One was simply to feel as much pleasure as he possibly could. The other reason was because when his prostate was massaged his inner walls clamped down around Don's cock inside of him bringing Don closer to his own release.

They came together again and again, each pushing the other higher and higher towards the point of ultimate bliss. Leo's hands were resting on Don's shoulders to give himself some leverage with his movements and Don was pawing at Leo's rump trying to pull him even closer.

They were able to keep this pace up for a while but it eventually became too much. Leo was the first to tip over the brink without either of them ever touching his dick. The way Leo's inner muscles clenched down around Don had him falling over the edge right behind Leo.

While Don shot his essence deep within his mate, Leo covered both of their plastrons with his semen. They trembled and shuddered their way through their orgasms before their release ended and Leo collapsed down on top of Don with his mate still buried inside of him.

"So how do you like my concentration now?" Leo quipped.

"I definitely approve," Don panted out as he worked to get his heartbeat back down to normal.

Slowly Leo sat up and moved off of his brother so that they could clean off and tuck themselves back inside. Tiredly they both made their way to their bed and curled around each other under the covers preparing to enjoy the afterglow until they fell asleep.

"I take back what I said earlier," Don mumbled sleepily. "You are really good at concentrating."

Leo just chuckled quietly as he wrapped his arms around Don even tighter and pulled him as close as possible. As much as he loved his ninja training, he loved Don infinitely more and nothing would ever shake his concentration from him.


End file.
